A Song For Your Heart
by you.cant.kill.heroes
Summary: Songfic/one shot. Matsuda was in love, and the streets are a dangerous place for a young girl. She gets mixed up in an accident and Matsuda has to say goodbye. MatsudaOC Matsudaxoc


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable as Death Note, I own my OC - Hoshimi  
**

**Parings: MatsudaOC**

**Songfic – the song is "Carry You Home" by James Blunt**

**Sorry if it's OOC :)**

* * *

**  
**

He sprinted through the corridor after corridor. He had precious little time left, and he ran, as if for his life.

There was a tight pain in his chest, not only from the running. He felt as though his heart was being ripped from him. At the doors, he threw himself onto the street.

Rain pelted down upon him soaking his shirt, making the ground slippery under his shoes. Ahead he could see the red and blue flashing lights.

Nearly there.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

A crowd had gathered around the scene.

A girl had been mixed up in an attack; she had saved somebody's life, for the sake of her own. The attacker lay a few feet away, clutching at his heart.

The incident had been all over the news: killed by Kira?

The police were holding every one back as paramedics tried to save her.

She lay in the street, her clothes soaked to her skin, highlighting every perfect curve of her body.

Her shirt was torn open, and the cause of the medic's urgency was clear. Crimson flowed from her flesh.

Matsuda shoved his way through the sea of people, trying to reach her.

Her head was propped up on a jacket, and he could see her lips moving, her eyes were open, staring at the sky. He broke free of the crowd, making his last dash towards her.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home._

An officer roughly caught him and threw him back among the onlookers.

"Let them do their work. We don't need people like you interrupting." His face was stony, and his voice cold. He started to leave,

"You don't understand! I'm her fiancée, please?" Matsuda cried out, nobody would have thought that was a lie, disguised in all the emotion he held within him.

He watched the officer talk to a paramedic at her side. The officer nodded and motioned that it was ok for him to approach.

Everybody cleared away from her body, and she turned her pale face towards him, a nervous smile turning into a grimace of pain.

Before they let him speak to her, a paramedic stopped Matsuda, and spoke quietly,

"We did our best… I'm sorry."

_If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down._

He knelt at her side, no words he could find to say to her now.

He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, tenderly kissing her cold skin. Her eyes searched his face, filled with hope.

"Matsu, I'm sorry I-" it hurt for her to talk, he could see that in her face, her breath frosted in the air, in ragged bursts of mist.

"Ssh, you haven't done anything wrong; I should have been there for you. I promised to protect you, I've failed you… Hoshimi…" tears freely traced down Matsuda's cheeks, falling on to the precious girl beneath him.

He stroked her hair, removing lonely strands from her face, and gently kissed her forehead.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home._

She squeezed his hand tighter the pain was becoming too much, and she knew she didn't have long with the man she loved at her side.

"Matsu, I don't have long but-"

"Don't say that Hoshimi, you have-" he wanted to believe that this wasn't it. She was only here because he was working on the Kira case. It was his fault that she…

"No… I heard what you said before and…" he called her his fiancée… she loved that "I would have said yes, if you had asked."

Matsuda's eyes widened, he had always been shy about his feelings for her. Now when it truly was too late she knew how he truly felt.

Both blood and rain stained their clothes, and at this moment, they were the only two people on earth, with all the time they wanted.

The spell was broken as a wave of pain wracked Hoshimi's body; her face contorted with pain, and she took her breath sharply through clenched teeth.

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes._

He could only watch as the girl of his dreams suffered, nobody could save her and he felt so helpless. He wanted to make all of the pain and sadness go away, so they could be happy.

Matsuda sobbed openly now, letting everything out. Crystalline tears silently left the eyes of his lover.

He took her in his arms, despite the pain she must have felt, he just wanted to hold her. Tenderly her arms reached around his neck, holding him in her last embrace.

His body shook and his sobs covered the clear sound of a breaking heart, echoing throughout the streets.

_As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home._

Her breath gradually became shallower and slower and Matsuda increased his hold on her, never wanting to let go. He let out choked words into her hair,

"I love you…" he was sure she heard because she lightly brushed her lips against his skin in goodbye. And softly whispered in his ear…

"I love… you… too…"

"Hoshimi-"

"I was… Hospital… We're… a baby… I'm so happy…" her last word was barely audible, and Matsuda felt her body grow limp in his arms. He moved her away and gently shook her shoulders,

"Hoshimi, NO! Hoshimi please- you can't, not now!"

Police and paramedics moved in on the couple, tenderly removing the girl from his grasp.

Two officers took him by each arm, and Matsuda began to struggle as they took each person in opposite directions.

"NO! Let me see her, please! I love her, I love…"

He kicked out, and tried to wrestle away, but he was in a new weakened state of heartbreak. All that was left for him to do was cry.

_  
I'll carry you home._

* * *

**I write a lot about people dieing... oh well...**

**Thanks for reading!! **_  
_


End file.
